Choosing
by The Pootamis
Summary: A choice. Simple as that. The girl or the mentor. The girlfriend and the father figure. Why was it so hard to choose?


A choice. A simple choice. That's what it really has come down to at this point. A choice to choose between the two most important people of his life.

The girl or his mentor. His girlfriend or his father figure. Such a hard place to be in. A thought that has been on his mind of late.

A thought that has dominated everything going through his mind for the past few days. Days where everything seemed perfectly normal on the outside.

Same old routine. Getting up every single morning to have a skype chat with his girlfriend. Going down into the cave to have a few hour long training sessions.

Sessions that were sometimes joined by another slightly older hero that has been like a big sister to him for so long.

These training sessions that would always come to an end for a much needed break before the real action would take place hours later as he would done the red and black going out on patrol of his portion of the city.

A routine that has happened for so long. Yet there has always been something missing. And he knew exactly what that was.

She was missing. His girlfriend. The girl of steel. His girl. Gorgeous,sexy,smart,oh he could just go on and on.

A girlfriend that he knew was feeling the same exact way from the tone in her voice from every single conversation that they've had.

Conversations that have delivered silent messages to him. Messages of i miss you. I wish you were here with me. Choose me.

The last one he knew was the more dominant. A message that he has seen her fighting for her on so many occasions.

Occasions where she would visit him in Gotham City before confronting between who she believed was the one being responsible for them not taking the next step forward in their relationship.

Confrontations that he would always find her returning to him with blazing blue eyes radiating nothing but fury before they would soften when they would meet his own.

The same old routine that would always repeat itself but why was it invading his thoughts all of a sudden.

Why was this becoming such a big issue? A question he knew the answer to but just didn't know if he had the courage to do what needed to be done.

And the answer was simple. His heart wasn't here. His heart was in Metropolis with her. A woman that he can picture now just laying on her bed reading from one of her college books working on an assigned paper chewing on the end of a pen with this adorable little pout on her lips that he always found to be cute.

An image he could just stare at for hours in silence not needing anything else. This image that slowly vanishes as he hears a commotion coming from down below.

A commotion that he finds a couple of hooded figures stalking after a younger couple throwing everything in their path from garbage cans to discarded pieces of garbage.

This scene that just makes his blood boil as his hand comes down to grasp his metal staff in a deathgrip before just as an grin comes across his face instantly Robin springs into action leaping down from his hiding place landing directly in the middle of this group of thugs.

This group of bullies that he liked to call them. These criminals that don't get any chance to react as he twirls his staff viciously around striking every single thug around him.

Vicious strikes that land clean against their intended targets sending each and every single one of these thugs down to the pavement in heaps.

Some striking against nearby trash cans causing the cans to tip over with loud clangs. Some spinning in the air only to land face first to the pavement with a thud.

Thugs that never stood a chance. Thugs that he makes quick work of before he turns his sights back over towards the young couple to find them staring over towards him with awe and admiration.

Especially the woman. A woman that reminded him so much of his girlfriend. The blonde hair. The blue eyes that just twinkle at him with unshed tears.

So many of the same traits that he just sends a nod their way before with lighting fast speed he shoots out a line from his battle grapple and disappears into the darkness.

* * *

Plopping down onto her bed carelessly with her assigned history book clutched firmly to the middle of her chest still opened to the assigned reading text letting out a sigh slowly as Kara closes her eyes intending for a small five minute break before she would finish the last of her homework assignments for the evening suddenly as a pair of green eyes come flooding into her mind instantly her lips curl up into a wide smile.

Eyes that she could just get lost in. Her boyfriend's eyes. Jason's eyes. Her Jason. A man that she has thought about for so long.

The man of her dreams. That is what she liked to call him in secret. A man that was everything that she wanted in a life partner. Witty,funny,smart,handsome.

A man that could always make her laugh. A man that could always calm her down and bring a smile to her face.

Much like he was doing now despite being so far away. And that lays the problem. He was too far away.

She needed him here. She needed him here with her. Here in her apartment. Here in Metropolis. She has more than enough space here in her apartment.

But she knew what was causing this not to happen. His blind loyalty towards his mentor. A man that she couldn't stand.

A man that always seems so cold to everyone around him. Despite what certain amazon says anyways.

A man that her boyfriend looks up to. The reason why she could understand. He had in a sense saved him.

Had saved him from a horrible life. A life where she was slowly learning of her boyfriend's past. A past that she knew would always haunt him making him want to prove his doubters wrong.

Make him prove that he deserved wearing the Robin symbol across his chest. But he didn't need to prove anything to her.

He didn't need to prove his worth to her. She already knew what he meant to her and that feeling would never change.

This feeling that has on more than one occasion made her go to bat for him against his mentor. In a way battle for her boyfriend hoping to break the chains that this old man had around him.

Chains that she can feel loosening by the day with every single encounter she has with this great so called hero.

But it has not been enough. Not yet anyways. She needed to be more blunt. She needed to break these chains now before they would become tight again.

A thought that has been on her mind for so long despite everything else going the same around her much like for her boyfriend.

Waking up to see his charming face on skype having breakfast with him before leaving to attend to her classes.

Classes that would come to an end for her to have a small shift over at The Daily Planet editing a few articles before coming home to end her day like she is doing now.

Mostly homework or thinking about her boyfriend. A routine that she was getting rather sick of. She wanted him here and she wanted him now.

But now? This thought that suddenly makes her eyes pop wide open as a grin comes across her face. This almost scary grin that makes her close her history book with a look thud and get up from her spot on the bed to grab her cell phone from her nightstand.

* * *

Crushing the small bag on the pavement underneath his boot causing a white powdery smoke to erupt into the air staring down towards the nearby drug dealer in total disgust snapping a line up towards a nearby rooftop without any delay Robin feels himself soaring through the air before he feels himself landing on the rooftop feet first with a silent thud.

Another night. Another drug dealer down. A statement that just brings a grin to his face knowing he had just made a difference.

A true difference in the life of an younger boy that had just tried to buy cocaine off from this drug dealer.

Something he was more than sure this young man would never do again now that he saw what the consequences of his actions would be.

This grin that only widens as he feels his cell phone buzzing from the inside of his pocket causing him to reach down and retrieve the concealed electronic finding a text message waiting from a certain individual that just makes a smile come across his face.

A text message that he wastes no time opening only for his eyes to go wide at the image that pops up on the screen with a small message waiting underneath.

The image of his girlfriend. His beautiful girlfriend in her Supergirl costume posing in a very seductive manner.

Posing with her shirt pulled all the way up revealing she wasn't wearing a bra underneath as her right arm covers her bare chest.

A sight that he can't help but stare at before his eyes drift to the message below the picture. A message that was blunt and simple for even him to understand.

**9 Hours 34 Minutes 27 seconds.**

**Be Here Or Not At All**

A message that he knew right then and there the meaning of her words. He needed to make his choice and she wanted it now.

A choice that would change everything. Could change her whole entire relationship with another. A big choice.

A massive choice and he was not just talking about her cup size either. A choice that was very easy for him to make.

* * *

Exiting out of the elevator with an almost pleased smile coming across her face rounding down the long hallway with her few college books clutched firmly to her chest digging into her jeans pockets for her keys suddenly as she nears her apartment to find a familiar figure waiting over at her locked door for her feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile picking up the pace without any hesitation Kara quickly closes the distance between them discarding her college books to the side and leaps into his arms causing him to catch her on the fly as his hands come to grasp tightly to her ass before her lips come crashing to his own as her legs wrap around him.

A heated kiss that she never wanted to end. A kiss that she would savor feeling very pleased inside. So pleased with herself for finally winning the most important battle of her life.

Not any battle against Lex Luthor. Not any battle against Doomsday. Hell not even against any low time criminal in Metropolis.

No she had won the battle for the most important person of her boyfriend's life. A title that she would keep forever daring anyone to try and take it from her.

A kiss much to her displeasure is broken up for some much needed air before she opens her eyes finding herself pinned up against her locked apartment door with his hands still clutching her ass tightly to her immense pleasure holding her upright.

" Umm….not to break the mood or anything gorgeous but i'm kinda….jobless."

Feeling a grin coming across her face shaking her head slightly leaning forward gently Kara pecks Jason on the lips before she rests her forehead down against his forehead.

" I'll think of something."

Seeing a small smile coming across his face returning the smile turning her glance away from his own for a brief second to look towards the ground finding only two black duffle bags resting by the side of the door turning her eyes back to his own in questions slowly Kara watches a sheepish smile come across his face.

" I figured to bring only the things that truly mattered to me. The thing that i couldn't live without was in Metropolis."

Smiling brightly at his statement pressing her lips to his own once again for another heated kiss after a few seconds as she hears the small sound of a click coming from down below coming from her jeans followed by a quiet zip of her zipper being undone breaking off the kiss with a twinkle in her eye reaching down gently Kara grasps his hand within her own stopping his motion.

" Someone's eager, I see."

Returning the smile with a shrug of his shoulders gently Jason turns his hand in her own and gently entwines his fingers together with her own.

" I figured, I could get my reward now."

Seeing a questionable look in her eyes releasing her hand reaching back into his jeans pocket slowly Jason pulls out a small square object from within and raises up to eye level for her to see.

An object that just makes her eyes go wide for a brief second before a grin comes across her face from seeing the plastic in his hand.

" I figured from the years of work, I provided to him that he could reward us in return. I was thinking a little shopping trip to the mall and maybe i don't know say rent free for life?"

Unable to contain it as she bursts out laughing smiling brightly down towards him as she nods her head gently Kara rests her forehead back down against his own with a twinkle in her eye.

" Old habits die hard huh?"

Receiving nothing but a sheepish smile in return grinning widely down towards him gently wiggling out of his embrace turning around slowly Kara unlocks her apartment door as she sees Jason retrieving his bags from the ground before just as the door opens without giving him a chance to react she grabs a hold of his hand and pulls him inside closing the apartment door behind him.


End file.
